Being Human is Vastly Overrated
by Kiss My Quill
Summary: Adaleigh was just a normal college student with an above average GPA, but during her last year of college everyone's favorite blonde telepath shows up to explain to her that she isn't as noramal as she thought. Adaleigh will find love and personal empowerment through her new found knowledge among countless other things. This will be an Eric/OC story that I hope everyone enjoys.
1. Story Summary

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my main character Adaleigh.

Introduction

Most people think that when you are in your twenties that the world is your playground and you can do anything you want. Well I am an exception to that rule. I am twenty-two, an English student at Louisiana State University, all around nice girl, and my biggest fear is living. My whole life seems to have been created by a movie producer who was looking to create a bad melodrama. I had two parents that didn't want me so they left me with my Grandparents. My mother was a woman who loved men and a child just didn't fit into that equation. My dad was a dead beat who liked to drink and couldn't keep a job. The two only met a few times the first was the night I was conceived, the second was when my Mother told my Father of the pregnancy, and the last time was when my dad walked out on my mom when I was five months old. They tried to stay together, but they were just too selfish to have a baby. That was when I left to the care of my Grandparents on my mother's side. To most it would seem that my beginning in life was rough and the years to follow wouldn't be any better, and if it wasn't for my caring Grandparents that statement could have been true. Those two gave me every opportunity to succeed and I took it with open arms, because the last thing I wanted to be was like my mom. Now here I am in my last year of college, but something about me is chaning.

As of late weird things have been plague my life. I haven't had a decent night's rest in what seems like months, because every time I lay down to go to sleep I have these weird dreams. I dream of a blonde woman. She somehow means something to me, because every time I have dreamed of her she told me she could explain who I was and the power I possessed. Then if that wasn't weird enough I keep feeling that I can hear people talk when no one has even said anything, and then at times my hands start to tingle and I swear look like a colored glow is coming off of them. No I know what any normal person would think. I must be a "V" addict, and I'm not. I wouldn't go near that stuff if someone paid me. So either all the studying over the last three years of school has gone to my head or something is seriously up. I man seriously vampires are real so who is to say I'm not something extraordinary.

_Author's Note:__ Okay so this isn't really a chapter. It is just a little blurb to explain my main character and set the scene almost. I am just sending this out to see if anyone would be interesting in reading a story like this. I know there are a lot of stories out there where a new girl joins the cast yada yada yada and drama ensues. I swear I am going to try to make this interesting and a story of its own. Also I may be a writer, but I tend to make a lot of mistakes. Who knew even English majors can make writing mistakes. Anyway, I am looking for a beta reader so if there any out there is interested please let me know._


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Adaleigh and any other characters you do not recognize.

**Being Human is Vastly Overrated**

Chapter One

Even with the release of Russel Edgington from his cement sarcophagus Sookie seemed to find herself once again at home alone, emphasis on alone, after a long day at work. Slipping off her shoes she made her way to her couch to plop down for some much needed down time. For living in the small town of Bon Temps it never ceased to amaze her how much food and beer people could put away at one sitting at Merlottes. However others had other plans for Sookie. Sookie didn't even have her eyes closed for what seemed like five minutes before she heard the all too familiar whirling sound of a fairy entrance.

"Oh no. Not this. The universe must really hate me right now," Sookie said getting up from her place of rest to walk to the front door. There she saw something she didn't want to see. There was cloaked figure that she could only assume was a woman by her hourglass shape. She couldn't tell what the woman looked like exactly because she wore a hood over her face and was shrouded by the darkness of night.

"Listen here you'd have a right mind to get off my property right now. I know what you are and I want nothin' to do with you," Sookie said making her way onto the porch trying to deter her unexpected guest from coming any close to her house. "I said get. Do you have cotton in your ears? Get off my property. I got a gun in the house and I aint afraid to use it," Sookie stated thinking back to how she had used it once before and the end result of that.

"I know very well that you have a gun Miss Stackhouse, and I know that you are very capable of using it. I hate to inform you though, but by the time it would take you to retrieve the gun I could already have you incapacitate. You have no reason to fear me. I am here on a somewhat friendly visit. I mean you no harm. I have simply come here for your help. I understand your interaction with other faeries has not always been pleasant, but I beg of you to just hear me out." The mystery woman said inching close to Sookie's porch steps. "You don't only have debts in the human world that you need to fulfill," The cloaked woman was close enough to Sookie for her to finally being able to see what she looked like.

The woman's hair was long and twisted into various braids. It was brown, but at the same time it was richer than any other color brown that Sookie had ever seen. Her skin was pale and void of any blemishes. She could defiantly tell that this woman was a pure blood faerie and from the adornments on her long off white gown she would be willing to bet she was important in the faerie community. Against Sookie's better judgment she reluctantly allowed the woman to proceed closer to her home as she tried to prepare herself for what this woman wanted help with and how it pertained to her.

"Hold on there just a quick minute, before I let you into my house I think it is only right that I know your name," Sookie said stepping in front of her before she could open her screen door.

"My name is Aoife, and Miss Stackhouse, you will do this favor I am about to ask whether you like it or not," Aoife said as she slipped past Sookie's arm and proceeded to walk into Sookie's house. Sookie on the other hand just stood there dumbfounded because the faerie had just read her mind. This made Sookie feel no know that she was in a boat load of trouble.

**Two Hours Later**

"So let me get this right…you and all your little faerie friends want me to go find a missin' faerie girl?" Sookie said as she looked to Aoife with a look of disbelief.

"She isn't just some missing faerie. She is the child of a very powerful and very wise faerie family. She hasn't gone missing exactly. We never had her to begin with. As you know many Fae men and women have ventured to this world and have in one way or another produced offspring with humans. This is how this faerie child came to be. There was faerie who came to this world and while she was here she became pregnant. Coincidently the male she mated with was also of supernatural linage. He is known as a Phoenix…a bounty hunter of sorts for other supernatural creatures. The man thought the women he slept with was human when she came to tell him that she was pregnant he found out that he was mistaken. Somehow the Phoenix found a way to infiltrate our world. He did this in hopes to kill the offspring that he had created with the faerie, and he was almost successful. He did end of killing the girl's mother, but thankfully the unborn child got away unscathed. When we had found out what creature the faerie mother had conceived a child with, it was in our law to kill it. That was until we found the prophecy on the child," Aoife said as she took a sip of the cup of coffee that Sookie put in front of her and grimaced.

"And what did this prophecy have to say and how did you get the poor baby out alive?" Sookie inquired.

"The prophecy spoke said that the child would gain great power. She would bring peace to the supernatural community after so many years of war. I am sure you know of the war between the Fae. That is only a fraction of the supernatuarls' wars. After we found this out we knew we had to protect the child at all cost. So after her father's attack we were able to take her mother's body to this world. Here we had a witch perform a ritual that transported the faerie child into the womb of another woman whose child was still born. We also bound the girl's magic that night. We thought that if we did that then the girl would never be found until the time was right. For twenty-two years the girl's presence was never detected by her father or any other supernatural creature. But now as her next birthday approaches the binding ritual is coming undone, and her power is starting to manifest. As her power begins to break the bindings she will also be able to be detected by her father or others if they know of her. If her father finds out that she is not deceased then she will surely meet her death. If she is to have any hope of surviving him or anyone else she has to be trained. Also if we do not find her In time her powers could kill her when they fully manifest. Most faerie children gradually come into their powers and they become stronger over time, but this poor girls are going to hit her all at once and if the correct precautions are not taken then she could die. That is where you come in Miss Stackhouse. When the council realized that we had to find the young half breed we elected someone to be her guardian. You know this as the title of fairy god mother. Claudine was supposed to take on that role," Aoife explained with a serious tone.

Sookie's face dropped. "Due to the fact that Claudine was killed trying to protect you the council and I only see fit that you pay off this debt by taking this girl as your charge, and before you say anything Miss Stackhouse let me inform you that you do not have a choice matter," Aoife said in a serious tone and a face to match.

"Now how do you expect me to find her let alone protect her? I am only a half breed myself. I am about as good as a defanged vampire" Sookie asked. She certainly was in a heap of shit now.

Aoife rose from her seat. "All you need is in this packet Miss Stackhouse. There is a picture of your charge, her current address, and anything else you may need to know," Aoife said as she stood and straighten out her cloak and gown.

"Wait are you not going to help me find her and contact her? What am I supposed to say? I am sorry little girl, but I am your fairy god mother and you need to drop everything and come with me?" Sookie begged knowing that if she let Aoife walk out that door she wouldn't know when she would see her again.

"I am sure you can employ some of your friends to help you out Miss Stackhouse, but do not fear we will be in touch when we think it is necessary. How else do you expect us to know of your progress with the girl. I will see you then," With that last comment Aoife was gone.

It seemed that whether she liked it or not Sookie would have to go to back to Bill, Eric, and Alicide for help. The very thought sent a shiver through her. She didn't exactly know how to handle this sort of business of search and rescue, and if anyone would have the resources or skills it would be one of those three men. All Sookie could think of at that point was what crap had she gotten herself into yet again?

_**Author's Note:**__ First off I would just like to say thank you to all the people who added me to their favorites list, watch list, and all of you reviewed my summary. Thank you 'llAlwaysBeInEdwardsColdArms, shelibot, Estry, CLTex, cdsnow, summer mosabbeh, IdeaGirl123, tricia911114,Francis Rose, and _ _for all of ya'lls kind words, follows, and favorites request. I hope all of you like the first chapter. I am still looking for a beta reader, so if anyone is interested let me know. If anyone has any questions and it doesn't give away the plot I will be happy to answer please don't hesitate to PM me. Next chapter is probably going to have to do with Sookie asking Eric and Bill for help, and then everyone will get to meet Adaleigh so hold on everyone. When we get to chapters that have Adaleight in them the story will most likely be told in Adaleigh's point of view. I did this chapter this way just because I thought it worked better. So I hope all of you like this, and I can't wait to read all of ya'lls great reviews._


End file.
